I Will Love You Forever
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: It has been five years since Sarah had been at the Labyrinth. Sarah can not stop thinking about Jareth the Goblin King. Back in the underground, Jareth is still in love with Sarah and wishes that she would call him. Will Jareth and Sarah finally get together? (Temporary Hiatus For Now!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Williams was sitting on the couch waiting for her friend, Kayla to show up; they were going to go for lunch. As she waited for her friend, Sarah's thoughts turned to the Labyrinth, she had never forgotten her time in that magical world even after five years. She wondered how her friends were and then her thoughts turned to the Goblin King and she wondered if she would ever see him again.

Kayla POV

Kayla Spellman pulled up outside her friend, Sarah's apartment building. She parked her car and got out, locking it behind her. When she arrived outside Sarah's apartment she knocked on the door and waited for her friend to answer. Sarah greeted her with a smile and stood back to let her in.

"Ready to go?" Kayla asked.

"Almost," Sarah nodded, putting on her coat and picking up her purse. "Ok, ready."

She followed Kayla back out of the apartment, locked the door and they went down to the parking lot. They got into the car and they drove four blocks to the café.

Jareth POV

Meanwhile in the Goblin Kingdom the Goblin King was sitting in his throne, thinking about Sarah who was never far from his thoughts. Not for the first time Jareth wished that he could look in on Sarah in one of his crystal balls but since he no longer had any power over her he couldn't even do that. Since Sarah had said those damned words the goblin king was preventing from even seeing her in a crystal. Jareth had asked his guards to bring the dwarf, Hoggle, or Higgle or whatever his name was, to him and was waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes later the guards entered the throne room, leading the dwarf in question.

"Thank you," Jareth nodded once Hoggle was before him. "Leave us." Alone with the dwarf the Goblin King looked at him over steepled fingers. "Higgle..."

"Hoggle," the dwarf corrected.

"Yes," Jareth said, dismissively. "I have a task for you."

"A task?" Hoggle asked, swallowing nervously. "What do ya wants me to do?"

"I want you to go to Sarah, spend some time with her and when you return tell me how she is."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hoggle nodded. He bowed and hurried off, obviously excited to see Sarah again, after so long.

Jareth clenched his fists, trying not to feel the jealousy churning in his gut that his subjects could approach the lovely Sarah when he himself was powerless to do so.

No Ones POV

Kayla and Sarah arrived at the café and parked the car out front. They got out and Kayla paused to lock it before following Sarah into the café. The two young women found an empty table and looked at the menu.

A waitress approached the table and asked. "Are you ready to order?"

Kayla and Sarah order a cheeseburger with fries with a pop.

"So," said Kayla while they were waiting for their food. "Have you found a job yet?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not yet, but I'll be alright for a month or two."

Sarah knew that she needed a job, because she did not want to have her dad continue paying her bills.

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked. "If you ever need…"

Sarah smiled. "I'll call."

The waitress returned with their breakfast and left them with a perfunctory wish that they enjoyed their meals, promising to return with their bill.

As they ate Kayla asked if Sarah was planning on going out job hunting that day.

"No," she replied. "I'm going to visit Dad, Karen and Toby today."

Sarah knew that she might not go see her family that day and just stay at home to relax.

Once they had finished eating the waitress returned with the bill, which Kayla paid and they returned to the car. Kayla gave Sarah a ride back to her apartment, and conversation full of mundane topics flowed easily between them.

"Thanks for lunch," Sarah smiled, once they had pulled up in the parking lot.

"Don't mention it." Kayla shrugged. "You can get the next one."

"Yeah, sure," Sarah laughed and got out of the car. "See you later Kayla."

Kayla waved and drove away and Sarah turned and re-entered her apartment building. In her apartment again, Sarah put her coat and purse down on the table. She went into her room to get her sketchbook. She stopped, surprised by the sound of knocking coming from her mirror.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Me," Came the familiar reply, and Hoggle's face became visible in the glass.

"Oh, Hoggle!" Sarah beamed. "It's so good to see you. What brings you here after so long?"

"Can't stays long," said Hoggle, as he entered her bedroom. "I just wanted to catch up with you, little lady. Ask how you've been doing an' all that."

The two old friends spent a few happy hours catching up, sharing what they had been up to since they had last seen one another, until Sarah's stomach growled, reminding her just how long ago breakfast had been.

"I'll leave ya to eat Sarah," Hoggle told her. "I has some work to do, I'll see ya again soon."

"Of course," Sarah smiled, stooping to hug her dwarf friend. "Don't be a stranger"

Sarah also told Hoggle to say hi to Ludo and Sir Didymus

Alone again, Sarah took her sketchbook and left her bedroom. She went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and went to the living room. She sat on the couch, opened her sketchbook and began to draw.

A picture of the Goblin King began to take shape on the page. He had been on her mind a lot lately, and while she did not quite know how she felt about him. Sarah hoped that she might see the King again someday soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jareth was still in the throne room, his mind still on Sarah, as he waited for Hoggle to return with his report. The dwarf had been quite some time, and Jareth was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long. Moments later Hoggle hurried into the throne room.

"There you are," the King said, looking down his nose at the gardener. "Well hedgewart…"

"Hoggle,"

Jareth ignored the dwarf's correction. "How is my precious Sarah doing?"

"She's fine," said Hoggle. "Says she's doing good."

"Thank you Higgle." Jareth smiled. "If she calls on you again, perhaps take Sir Didymus and his pet rock caller with you, in any case you will report everything she says and does to me."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty" Hoggle nodded.

"Good, now, don't you have some gardening to do?"

Hoggle nodded again.

"Off you go then."

Hoggle hurried out of the throne room, leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts and the usual crowd of drunken goblins.

Sarah POV

Meanwhile Sarah had finished her drawing of the Goblin King. She really was hungry now and went to the kitchen for another bottle of water and to decide on what to have for dinner. There were some frozen pizzas in the freezer so Sarah pulled one out, turned on the oven placed the pizza on a pizza pan and then into the oven.

When her pizza was done Sarah took it from the oven and turned the oven off. She sliced the pizza and put two slices on a plate which she took, along with her bottle of water into the living room. She turned on the TV and sat down to her dinner.

When her show ended Sarah turned off the TV and took her empty plate to the kitchen. She put the leftover Pizza into the refrigerator and washed her plate. Sarah changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Sarah slept peacefully that night and dreamed of dancing with the Goblin King.

Jareth POV

Jareth was just about to leave his throne room and head to bed when he heard a wish being made.

"Well?" he barked to the drunken layabouts that he had the dubious pleasure of ruling over. "Off you go."

The goblins leapt to their feet and hurried off to collect the baby. Jareth allowed a few minutes to pass before he following the goblins so that he could challenge the wisher.

When he returned to the throne room after setting the runner loose in the Labyrinth, the Goblin King was in no mood to look after a screaming baby so took it to the nursery before returning to his throne. Jareth produced a crystal and used it to check on the runner- they hadn't made it very far at all. He remembered that Sarah had gotten to the stone maze and the runner he was watching would get close to the outer gates,but then would go off the path again. And he allowed himself a particularly nice daydream about what might happen if Sarah ever allowed him back into her life.

Sarah POV

The next morning Sarah woke up and got out of bed. She went for a shower and dressed for the day. When she was dressed Sarah went to the kitchen to make her breakfast: cereal and a banana. After breakfast she left her bowl in the sink and went back to her bedroom to finish doing her hair.

She needed to go shopping that day and was going to call Kayla and ask if she wanted to go too, but before she did that she called on Hoggle.

Hoggle appeared moments later and asked what she wanted.

"I want to ask…" she began. "Your King, how is he?"

Hoggle blinked. "Now why would ya want to know after that rat?"

"I just want to know how he is Hoggle," Sarah retorted. "And… I was wondering why he's never… come to see me."

"Don't know why you'd want to see the rat," Hoggle informed her. "But he can't come and see ya. He has no power over you- ye said so yourself remember."

"Really?" Sarah gasped. She hadn't expected that her words would have such power. "Is there any way I can… invite him to come visit?"

Hoggle looked sceptical, but he told her. "You've got to say his name Sarah, look, I've gots to go but should ya need me…"

"I'll call," Sarah promised with a smile. "Don't be a stranger."

When he had gone, Sarah picked up her cell phone and called Kayla. Kayla had nothing to do and readily agreed to join Sarah on her trip to the mall, offering to pick her up on the way. Ending the call, Sarah went into the living room and turned on the TV, deciding to watch a for while she waited for Kayla to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **3**

Kayla's POV

Kayla arrived at the apartment building and parked the car. She got out of the car, went up to Sarah's apartment and knocked on the door. When Sarah answered the door she was just putting on her coat. She smiled at Kayla, picked up her purse and walked out of her apartment.

Jake's POV

Jake Winchester was hanging out at the mall with his friends Joe, Matt, Tony and Danny. He hoped that he would see Sarah there. Jake knew had been wanting to date Sarah for two months. Jake decided that if he did see her, he was going to try asking Sarah out again; and hopefully she would finally say yes. His friends told him that he should ask Kayla out instead, because she would go out with him. They told him that Sarah would just turn him down again, but Jake knew what he wanted and he wanted Sarah.

Sarah's POV

When they arrived at the mall Kayla told Sarah to go on ahead while she parked the car. Sarah nodded and went into the mall. When Kayla returned, a few minutes later, they decided to head over to their favorite clothing store and try on some clothes. A short time later, they left the shop, both carrying a bag containing two new pairs of jeans. Then, they went over to another store to look at some dresses.

Sarah hoped that she would not have to see Jake today. Sarah hated that Jake kept asking her out and would not leave her alone.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Kayla asked.

Sarah had gotten lost in her thoughts for a few minutes.

"I'm fine." Said Sarah

"You don't look fine," Kayla told her.

"Alright," Sarah nodded, deciding that she should tell her friend what was bothering her. "I'll tell you over lunch, it's on me."

Sarah chose three dresses and Kayla chose two. The two women paid for their new dresses and left the store before heading to the food court.

When they arrived at the food court Sarah and Kayla went up to one of the counters and ordered a ham sandwich and glass of pop each. While they waited for their food to be prepared the two went to find a table. Sarah and Kayla found a empty table in the corner. When they found one, Sarah told Kayla that she would go and get their food.

Sarah returned a few minutes later and she and Kayla began to eat their meal.

"Are you going to tell me what was bothering you now?" Kayla asked.

"It's Jake…" Sarah replied. "He keeps asking me out. I've already turned him down nine times- he won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Why don't you want to go out with him?" Kayla asked,was thinking to herself that she would not mind going out with Jake.

Sarah shrugged. "He's just not my type."

Sarah knew that Jake was a good guy but also annoying too. Jareth was a not so good guy but he was also caring too. Jareth has a tall and lean body. Jack is short and has a muscular body. Also there is Jareth taking her baby brother Toby from her.

Jake's POV

Jake and his friends entered the food court to get something to eat. They went up to the counter and ordered cheeseburgers, fries and pop. While waiting for their food they talked about the basketball game they had been too and then, when their food was ready, they went to find an empty table.

As they ate, Jake's friends continued their conversation, but Jake was looking around, and saw Sarah was a few feet away, sitting with Kayla Spellman.

"I'll be right back," Jake said, standing up and heading over to the table at which Sarah and her friend were sitting.

Sarah's POV

Sarah and Kayla had decided that they would go see a movie, and were discussing what to see when Kayla's eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"It's Jake," Kayla told her. "He's coming this way."

Sarah turned and saw that Jake was indeed approaching their table. Sarah groaned. She knew what he wanted. He was going to ask her out again.

Jake asked Sarah if she would go out with him to see a movie or to the Twilight Dance Club with him.

"No Jake," Sarah shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go out with you?"

Jake's shoulders sagged. "Why not?"

Sarah told Jake that she is interested in someone else.

Jake nodded and walked away, back over to his friends, to tell them that Sarah had turned him down, again.

Sarah bit her lip, and it didn't look like Jake was going to leave."Ready to go, Kayla?"

Kayla nodded and, collecting their purchases, the two friends left the food court. They visited two more stores: a shoe store and a jewelry store, before heading back to the car.

When they arrived back at Sarah's building Kayla helped her carry her bags up to her apartment.

"Where do you want these?" Kayla asked once they had entered the apartment.

Just leave them on the table, thanks " Sarah said "Would you like something to drink?"

Kayla nodded no. "No, thank you."

Then the two friends went into the living room to talk.

"I can't believe you turned Jake down, again." Kayla declared. "If he asked me out I wouldn't turn him down."

Sarah grinned at that. "Kayla honey if you want to go out with him, ask him out."

Kayla blushed "I will," she announced. "I'll ask him out the next time I see him."

Kayla heard her cell phone ringing and answered it.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked, once the call had ended.

"Work," Kayla returned. "I have to go."

Sarah and Kayla said good bye to each other. Kayla left Sarah's apartment, went to her car and left for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah's POV

After Kayla had gone Sarah rolled her eyes, she was a little frustrated at her friend for telling her that she should have not turned Jake down. She did not understand why he kept asking her out. He really should have got the idea by now, and Sarah hoped that he would stop asking her out now, she had, after all, turned him down ten times now.

"Sarah went to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. She then went to her vanity and sat down to comb her hair. As she did her hair Sarah thought about what Hoggle had told her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to call on Jareth yet, wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again, she would have to do some more thinking before she decided whether she would call on him or not. Putting down her comb she got up from her vanity and went to bed.

Jareth's POV

Meanwhile Jareth was walking around his throne room, thinking about his precious Sarah. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again. He who had ordered four of his goblins to bring Sarah's three friends: Higgle, the rock caller and Sir Didymus to the had decided to send them to see Sarah and find out how she was.

As he waited for the goblins to return Jareth formulated a plan. He decided to give Sarah a pendant necklace, created by his own magic, which looked just like his own. He placed the necklace in a box and wrote Sarah's name on it, hopefully she would like it enough to wear it.

Jareth then sat back down on his throne after walking around and laid the box in his lap. Just then the four goblins entered the throne room leading Higgle, the rock caller and Sir Didymus.

"What do you want with us, Your Majesty," Hoggle asked, once Jareth had dismissed the goblins.

"Well Higgle" Jareth replied.

"It's Hoggle," said Hoggle.

Jareth ignored this outburst " I want the three of you to go visit Sarah and give her this.

Jareth held the box up to Hoggle.

"Wh-what is it?"

"It's a present," said Jareth. "And you'd better do as you're told Higgle or you'll wind up in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Yes Your Majesty," Hoggle said

"Alright then," Jareth said, handing the box to Hoggle. "Off with you then.

"His three subjects left and went to see Sarah.

Sarah's POV

Sarah woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. She went to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast for breakfast. She put the food on her plate and went to sit down at the dining room table to eat it, when she had finished eating her breakfast and went back to the kitchen to wash her dishes.

Sarah decided to go get a newspaper and see if there were any help wanted ads. So Sarah put her coat on and picked her purse up and headed to the newspaper stand. When she had her newspaper Sarah returned to her apartment and sat down on the couch to look in the job section.

There was job opening at a library. Sarah wrote the library's address down on a piece of paper and then shut the newspaper. She put the piece of paper in her purse and walked to the library.

A few minutes later she arrived at the library and went inside it. Sarah went up to the front desk and told the librarian that she was there to apply for the job they advertised in the newspaper.

The librarian, who introduced herself as Janet told Sarah that she would have to go and get her boss, but she would be right back. A few minutes later she returned with a woman that had black hair and who introduced herself as the Head Librarian Mandy

"Sarah Williams?"

Sarah nodded. "That's me."

Mandy took Sarah through to the office to talk.

"Okay Sarah," said Mandy. "Janet said you'd come about the job. Have you worked in a library before?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, but I love to read and I've spent a lot of time in libraries,"

Mandy nodded and began to run through Sarah's duties; mostly straightening and re-shelving the books. "But, on certain week days you will have to check books out and handle returns. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sarah nodded. "Piece of cake."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," said Sarah. "What is the pay like?"

"You'll get $5 an hour."

"When do I start?" Sarah asked.

"Monday morning," Mandy replied. "We open at 10, but you should be here by 9:30."

Sarah thanked her new boss, left the library and headed back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah's POV

When Sarah arrived back at her apartment, she hung her coat in the closet and went into the kitchen to make herself some dinner. She decided on a cheeseburger and fries. When her dinner was ready she put it on a plate and poured herself a glass of coke. Then she went into the dining room to eat.

When she had finished eating her dinner, Sarah washed her dishes and went into her bedroom to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. She went over to her vanity and sat down to brush her hair, after which she went over to her window seat and sat down. Sarah was looking out her window and thinking about whether or not she wanted to see Jareth again.

Sarah then looked over at her bookcase and saw the red leather bound Labyrinth book. Sarah wondered how the Labyrinth book had got back on her bookcase when she had packed it a way in a box and put it in the closet. She then felt her fingers tingle and she had a crystal ball sitting in her hand. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw it. Sarah started freaking out and wondering why this was happening to her.

Sarah decided that she needed to talk to Hoggle about this, but it could wait until the morning. So she got up from her window seat and went over to her bed. She got in her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Jareth's POV

Jareth had a pile of paper work waiting in his study that was not going to do itself, so he got up, left the throne room and went to his study. A few hours later he had finished his paper work and was now ready to leave his study. Jareth decided to go check on his kingdom and the labyrinth, before returning to his bedchamber to take a nap.

Sarah's POV

Sarah woke up the next morning and got dressed for the day, then she went over to her vanity and sat down to brush her hair. Sarah set her brush down and was getting ready to get up when she heard a knock coming from the mirror.

Sarah looked up and saw Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus in the mirror. She stepped away from the mirror and let her friends enter.

"Hello my lady," said Sir Didymus.

"Sarah friend," said Ludo.

"Hi Sarah," said Hoggle.

"Hello Hoggle," Sarah said. "Ludo, Sir Didymus,"

"I have something for you, Sarah." said Hoggle.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Sarah.

Hoggle took a box out of his pouch and gave it to Sarah.

"What's in it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know" Hoggle told her.

Sarah decided to open the box later and so she set it on the bed.

"Would you guys like to sit down?" She asked.

"We are not staying long and so we are fine." said Sir Didymus.

"So guys how are things in the labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"Fine," said Hoggle.

Sarah really was not sure if she wanted to ask her friends about the Goblin King, but she wanted to know how he was.

"And… how's the Goblin King?" she asked hesitantly.

"His majesty is fine, too Sarah." said Hoggle.

Sarah talked with her friends for a few more minutes and then told them she had to get ready for work. Sir Didymus bowed his head and went through the mirror with Ludo. Hoggle was getting ready to follow them through the mirror when Sarah stopped him.

"Hoggle, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Sarah, what do you need to talk to me about?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah told Hoggle about her fingers tingling and a crystal ball had appeared in her hand.

"Hoggle, how did I do that?" Sarah asked, frightened.

"I don't know." said Hoggle.

Hoggle told Sarah he would see what he could find out, then he said good bye to her and went through the mirror.

When she was alone again Sarah got ready for work and left her bedroom. She went to the kitchen to get an apple and a bottle of water to take with her. She went to put her coat on and picked her purse up. Sarah checked the time and saw that it was almost 9:30, so she left her apartment and started walking to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah's POV

Sarah arrived at the library and went inside. She went up to Janet and asked her what the first thing she had to do. Janet told Sarah that she could help her put the cards back in in the books that had been returned. So they sat down and put the cards in the books that had been returned.

"Could you start putting the books back on the shelf, Sarah?" Janet asked.

"Sure I can," Sarah answered.

So Sarah took the cart with the books on it and went over to the book shelves. She went to the first row and put the books that belong there a way. Before long she had put all the books back on the shelf. Sarah then went to get her lunch and sat down to eat it.

Jareth's POV

Jareth woke up from his nap and got up off the bed. He left his bedchamber and went to his throne. Jareth sat down on his throne and was waiting for Higgle, the rock caller and Sir Didymus to return from seeing his precious Sarah.

Jareth saw Higgle, the rock caller and Sir Didymus come into the room.

"Well did you give the box to my precious, Higgle? Jareth asked.

"Yes your majesty I did give Sarah the box." answered Hoggle.

"Good and now tell me how she is?" Jareth asked.

"Sarah is doing fine and she's gots a job." said Hoggle.

Jareth was not happy that Sarah gotten a job. He decided that he was going to send some of his goblins to cause trouble and get Sarah fired from her job. He did not want his precious Sarah working at all because she was going to be his queen.

Jareth wondered if she had opened his gift and was wearing it now; he decided to ask Higgle if his precious Sarah had opened the gift.

"Your majesty do you need me for anything?" Sir Didymus asked.

"You and the rock caller are dismissed." said Jareth.

So Ludo and Sir Didymus left the throne room.

"So Higgle did Sarah open my present?" Jareth asked.

"No, she just put it on her bed," Hoggle replied.

Jareth could not believe that Sarah had not opened his gift to her. He wished that she had.

""That will be all Higgle, off with you now." he said.

"Yes your majesty." said Hoggle and hurried from the throne room.

Sarah's POV

Sarah had finished eating her lunch and was now back to working. She began dusting the tables and the front desk. Janet was cleaning the books off and putting them back on the shelf. Sarah finished the dusting and then went over to Janet to see what else had to be done.

"Is there anything else that I need to do?" Sarah asked.

"You could help me clean the books off and put them back on the shelf." Janet told her.

Sarah started helping Janet with cleaning the books off and putting them back on the shelf. Janet then told Sarah she was done for the day and could go home.

"Would you like to come to my place and have dinner?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry but I have plans tonight," Janet replied .

"Oh okay, maybe another night then?" Sarah suggested.

"Sure," said Janet.

Sarah went to get her coat and purse from the office and was just leaving the library, when she saw Janet coming up to her.

"Hey Sarah, what are you up to tonight?" Janet asked.

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "But I thought you had plans tonight."

"I do," said Janet. "But I was wondering whether you'd like to join us for dinner?"

"Us?" Sarah asked.

"Me and my boyfriend," Janet told her.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," Sarah demurred.

"Oh come one," Janet wheedled. "I don't think he'll mind me bringing you along."

"Well, all right then," Sarah nodded, still feeling a little uncomfortable. "If you don't think your boyfriend would mind,"

"I'm sure he won't," said Janet. "But if you like I'll call him and let him know you're coming."

"Okay," Sarah nodded. "I'd love to come with you, but first I need to go home and change my clothes."

"See you back here in half an hour then," said Janet.

'"Ok, sure," Sarah nodded. "See you soon."

And with that, Sarah turned and went home.

Sarah arrived back at her apartment and unlocked the door. She went to her bedroom, changed her clothes, and did her hair and makeup. Before leaving, she put her coat back on and picked her purse up. When she was ready, Sarah returned to the library and arrived just as Janet was coming out of the building.

"I just need to go home and get myself ready, you don't mind coming along do you?" Janet asked.

"No, I don't mind at all," Sarah replied.

So they left the library and got into Janet's car. They arrived at her house and got out of the car. Sarah followed Janet into the house.

"I'm just going to go change my clothes and will be right back out." said Janet. Why don't you take a seat while I get ready?"

When Janet came back out, they left the house, and went to the car. Before long they arrived at the restaurant. Janet parked the car and they got out of it.

As they entered, Janet turned to Sarah and said. "You should know that my boyfriend's friend Kyle is having dinner with us too."

A/N I would like to thank my Beta Reader for helping with this story and my other story Love Saved Me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jareth's POV

Jareth told four of his goblins that he had a task for them. The goblins asked their king what the task was and he told them that he wanted them to go aboveground and find out where their soon-to-be goblin queen was working. He told them that once they found out where Sarah was working, and that they were to do whatever it took to get her fired from her job.

"Yes your majesty," the goblins chorused.

"Now off with you." Jareth said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The four goblins vanished.

Sarah's POV

"Sarah, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Eric and his friend, Kyle." said Janet.

Eric and Kyle turned around and looked at Sarah. Eric had brown and hair with green eyes and that his friend Kyle had black hair with brown eyes.

"It is nice to meet you both." Sarah smiled.

It's good to meet you, Sarah," Eric said in return, and his friend nodded in agreement.

They sat down and picked up the menus; a few minutes later, a waitress came to their table and asked if they were ready to order. They nodded and gave her their order; the waitress took the menus and announced that she would be back shortly with their meals.

"So, Sarah, do you have a boyfriend?" Kyle asked.

"No," Sarah replied shocked by this out of the blue question. "And, I'm not looking for one right now."

"Why not?" asked Kyle.

"I'm just not." she shrugged. This wasn't exactly true, but the fact that she was giving serious consideration to pursuing a relationship with another man, one who, by all rights, shouldn't exist, wasn't any of this virtual stranger's business,Sarah thought.

At that moment the waitress came back to their table and placed their drinks in front of them.

"There we are," she smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your food,"

They thanked the waitress and she walked away.

Jareth's POV

Jareth hated that he could not see Sarah in the crystal. He got up from his throne and started pacing back and forth. He decided to go to the aboveground and check on his four goblins, so he changed into his owl form and went to the Aboveground.

Sarah's POV

The food, when it arrived, was delicious and the conversation flowed easily; although the fact that Kyle hadn't stopped looking at her for the past few minutes was starting to grate on Sarah's nerves.

"Would you _please_ stop staring at me, Kyle," said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Kyle, averting his gaze and raising his glass to his lips.

"Thank you." said Sarah.

They had finished eating their food and were now waiting for the waitress to bring the bill.

She could not wait leave the restaurant and go home for the night- she was tired from her first day of work, and Kyle's staring had made her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Looking around the restaurant Sarah's eyes widened when she saw Hoggle looking around the corner.

What was he doing here?

"Please excuse me, I'm going to go use the restroom." said Sarah, standing up.

"Ok," Janet nodded.

Sarah got up from the table and went to the restroom. Sarah looked around to make sure no one was looking and then went in the direction that her friend Hoggle had gone in. It took Sarah five minutes to finally catch up with Hoggle. He was waiting for her at back of the restaurant.

"Hoggle," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." He told her.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It is about his majesty." said Hoggle.

"What about him?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"His majesty is up to something," he told her, "But I do not know what it is."

"What do you mean 'up to something'?" Sarah asked.

"It is just that his majesty has been smiling, and he has never been like this before." Hoggle replied.

"I don't think that's anything to worry about." said Sarah, shrugging.

"Well I needs to go before his majesty finds out I was here, I will see you soon." said Hoggle.

So Hoggle left Sarah and went back to the Underground. Sarah now wondered what the goblin king was up to; then she went back into the restaurant and stopped off at the restroom before heading back to the table.

Sarah and the waitress arrived at the table, at the same time. Sarah sat down again and the waitress gave them their bill and left the table. Eric went to pay the bill.

"Are you ready to go?" Janet asked.

"Yes I am," Sarah nodded.

They got up from the table and got ready to leave the restaurant then went out to the parking lot.

Well, goodnight," Said Janet, putting her arms around Eric's neck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eric gave his girlfriend a kiss goodnight and then went back to Kyle; they got into Eric's car and left the restaurant parking lot. Janet and Sarah got in her car and left the restaurant too. A few minutes later they arrived at Sarah's apartment.

"Thanks for inviting me Janet." said Sarah, smiling. "I'll see you at work, tomorrow."

Janet nodded. "See you at work."

Sarah got out of the car, and as it pulled away she entered her building and went up to her apartment. Once she was inside her apartment again, Sarah locked the door and hung her coat up in the closet then she went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She sat at her vanity to brush her hair before crossing to her bed.

The box that Hoggle had brought her was sitting on the bed, right where she had left it. Sarah picked it up and decided that she ought to see what was box contained a crystal, just like the one that had appeared in her hand only last night. But against her better judgement, she picked up the crystal and, as she touched it, the ball transformed into a vaguely familiar necklace. Sarah slipped the necklace over her head and went back to her vanity to see how it looked on her.

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized why the pendant looked familiar; it was exactly like the one that a certain king had worn every time she had seen him.

Sarah wondered why the goblin king had given her the necklace. Suddenly exhausted, she then climbed in to her bed and went to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarah's POV

The next morning Sarah woke up and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed for the day then went over to her vanity and sat down to brush her hair. As she brushed her hair, Sarah looked down at the necklace, still wondering why the Goblin King had given it to her. She set her brush down and got up from the vanity. Sarah left the room and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Sarah decided to have a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. When she had finished eating, Sarah went to put her bowl in the kitchen sink to wash later. She put her coat on and picked up her purse, and headed off to work.

Jareth's POV

Jareth told one of the goblins to go get Higgle and bring him back to the castle.

"Yes your Majesty," said the goblin.

Jareth sat down on his throne to wait for Higgle.

No One's POV

The goblin found Hoggle in the garden and went up to him.

"What do you want?" asked Hoggle.

"His Majesty wants to see you." the goblin replied.

So Hoggle went with the goblin back to the castle. Hoggle wondered what his majesty wanted. They arrive at the castle and went inside. The goblin took Hoggle to the throne room.

Jareth's POV

A short time later Jareth heard the door open and looked over to see the goblin enter, along with Higgle. He dismissed the goblin and it hurried from the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked.

Jareth then asked Higgle if he had been to see Sarah again.

"I have been to see her." said Hoggle.

"Has she opened the gift that I had you give her?" asked Jareth.

"I do not know if Sarah opened the gift yet." Hoggle replied.

"Alright Hedgewart," said Jareth. "Go back to Sarah and see if she has opened my present."

"Yes Your Majesty." Hoggle nodded.

"And after you see her you will report back to me." Jareth added.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"That will be all Hogbrain," said Jareth.

Hoggle bowed and left the throne room.

Sarah's POV

When Sarah arrived at the library she put away her coat and purse in the office before heading to the desk. Janet was already there and Sarah smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Janet."

"Good morning to you." Janet returned. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Sarah smiled. "Thank you again for inviting me last night, I've never eaten there before- the food was lovely."

"Don't mention it. I'm sorry if Kyle made you uncomfortable, by the way."

"He didn't really," Sarah shrugged, she'd had worse- Jake Winchester, for example, at least Kyle seemed able to take 'no' for an answer. "We'd better get to work- we're opening soon."

So saying, she went over to the returns shelf and started to put the previous day's returned books away. Once she had finished re-shelving, she set about wiping the tables.

No One's POV

What Sarah did not know was that the Goblin King had sent a group of goblins to get her into trouble. While she was busy; and humming contentedly to herself as she cleaned; the goblins snuck out of their hiding place and began to make a mess.

So while she was dusting the goblins came out of hiding and went to make a mess. One of them approached the shelves and began to throw the books haphazardly across the floor.

After the first few thumps, Sarah had stopped humming. The silence made the goblins pause- the king had said that they could not let her see them.

"Queenie's comin'," said one. "We gotta hide!"

And within moments the goblins had retreated to their hiding spot.

Sarah's POV

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the books strewn all over the floor.

"How on earth…?" she frowned. No, she didn't want to know for sure- but if she didn't know any better she would say this had the Goblin King's fingerprints all over it, indirectly of course.

Sighing, Sarah began to pick up the scattered books and began to replace them on their shelf, hoping that this wasn't an indication of the way today was going to progress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sarah's POV

It was lunch time and Sarah decided she was going to go home to eat. Janet had just arrived back from her lunch break and now it was time for Sarah to go for hers.

"Okay Janet," she said as Janet reached the desk. "I'm going to run home for my lunch, see you later."

"Alright," Janet nodded. "I'll see you when you get back."

Sarah nodded and hurried to get her purse and left the library. Ten minutes later she arrived at her apartment and went inside.

Goblin's POV

Eventually one of the goblins came out of the hiding place to see if Sarah was still there. It looked around but did not see her so it returned to the rest of the group.

"Queenie is gone." it told them

The goblins came out of their hiding place and went to finish what they had started. They pulled the books off the shelves and tossed them on the floor.

"Let's go back to kingy." said one goblin.

So they returned to the castle to let the king know that the job was done.

Sarah's POV

Sarah went to the kitchen and fixed herself a ham and cheese sandwich and got a bottle of water too; she picked up her lunch and went to the dining room to eat. When she was finished she took her plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink to be washed later and then she went to her bedroom.

Sarah changed her shirt because she had spilled a blob of mustard from her sandwich on it. She was getting ready to leave her bedroom when she heard a knocking sound coming from her mirror. Looking over at the vanity Sarah saw Hoggle on the other side.

"Hoggle" she cried, hurrying over to the vanity. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." he told her.

"I can't talk for very long," Sarah said, as Hoggle entered the room. "I need to get back to work soon."

"I need to ask you something," said Hoggle.

"Go on,"

"Did you open the gift that I gave to you?"

''Yes I did," Sarah nodded. "Why do ask?"

"Well you see, it was from his Majesty.'' Hoggle replied.

Sarah showed Hoggle the necklace that the Goblin King had given to her.

"So have you found out why I can make crystal balls like the Goblin King can?" Sarah asked.

"No." Hoggle replied.

Glancing at the clock Sarah saw that it was almost time for her to head back to the library.

"I need to get back to work Hoggle," she told him. "I'll talk to you later."

"See you later then, Sarah." said Hoggle and Sarah watched him go back through the mirror.

When Hoggle was gone Sarah picked her purse up and left the apartment.

Jareth's Pov

Jareth was lounging in his throne and tapping his riding crop on his boot. He was waiting for Hoggle to come back from seeing Sarah. He heard a noise and looked up in time to see the goblins he had sent to sabotage Sarah's job enter the throne room.

"Your Majesty we did what you asked us to do." One of them reported.

"Very good," said Jareth. "Now be gone,"

The goblins left the throne room.

Jareth got up from his throne and went to sit in the window. As he was looking out at the labyrinth he heard small footsteps come into the throne room. He looked away from the window and saw that it was the dwarf.

Jareth left the window and went back to his throne to sit down.

"So Hogwart," he said. "Have you been to see Sarah?"

"Yes your Majesty." Hoggle replied.

"So did you find out if she opened my gift?" Jareth asked.

"Yes your Majesty, she has opened it," said Hoggle.

"And is she wearing it?" he asked.

"Yes Your Majesty," Hoggle nodded.

"Very good," Jareth nodded. "Now be gone, don't you have gardening to do?"

"Yes your Majesty." said Hoggle and he ran from the throne room and went to tend to the garden.

Jareth grinned.

Sarah's POV

Sarah arrived at the library on time to start her afternoon's work and went to put her purse away. Just as she reached the desk ready to start work again, she saw Janet appear from around the corner

"Sarah I heard a strange noise while you were gone." said Janet.

"Did you go to see where it was coming from?" Sarah asked.

"No I didn't go see where it was coming from." said Janet. Janet told Sarah that she thought it was mouse and that she did not like mice.

"Well we should go look around see where the noise came from." Sarah decided.

So they went looking around the library to see if they could find out what had made the noise. They checked most of the bookshelves and then, when they arrived at the last one, they found that the books had been scattered across the floor.

"How did this happen?" Janet asked.

"I don't know." Sarah replied. "But these books were definitely on the shelf before I left for lunch."

She had pretty good idea how the books got on the floor, but she didn't know for sure.

"Well we'd better pick them up and put them back." said Janet.

So they picked the books back up off the floor and put them back on their shelf.

A few hours later Sarah's afternoon shift came to an end so she picked up her purse and prepared to leave the library.

"See you tomorrow Janet," Sarah said waving to her co-worker as she headed towards the door.

Janet waved back. "All right, see you tomorrow Sarah,"

And with that Sarah left the library and headed for home.

As she walked home Sarah had a horrible feeling that she was being followed, but since she was almost home she just kept walking. As she continued Sarah realized she could hear footsteps. She swallowed, but told herself that it was most likely just the Goblin King, and, if he wanted to hurt her he wouldn't have sent her the necklace.

Sarah stopped walking and, without turning she called out. "Alright Goblin King, I know it's you, now will you please stop following me?"

She waited for him to respond, but there was nothing and so she carried on walking. Just as she was about to turn the corner into the parking lot of her building, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hello Sarah." said Jake Winchester's voice in her ear.

"Oh Jake," she gasped, trying to slow her pounding heart. "It's just you. Could you let me go now please?"

"No" Jake returned. "I'm not going to let you go just yet."

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I want you to go on a date with me."

"No Jake," she was beginning to panic now. "I already told you that I don't want to go out with you."

"Why because of that 'Goblin King' you mentioned?" Jake sniffed. "Who is he by the way?"

"No one," Sarah returned, quickly.

"Yeah, right, you expect me to believe that you were telling someone who doesn't exist to stop following you?"

"I didn't say he didn't exist, I just said he was nobody," Sarah retorted. "There's a difference."

"Okay, okay," Said Jake. "He's nobody, now that we have that out of the way, I will ask you again, Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I keep telling you no, I don't want to go out with you," Sarah retorted, hotly, she couldn't believe that Jake was asking her out again, why couldn't he get the message.

"Why can't you accept that?"

Still Jake didn't let go of her, Sarah swallowed, knowing that she needed help, but there was no one around, and while she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the consequences of calling on the Goblin King again yet, even if she want to see him again, it was clear that she had no other choice.

"Let me go Jake, or I'll scream," she warned him.

"You're not going to scream Sarah," Jake returned. "It wouldn't do you any good, there's no one around to help you."

"You're wrong about that Jake," Sarah told him. "I wish that the Goblin King was here, right now."

And then, Sarah was left to hope that Jareth had heard her call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jareth's POV

Jareth was in his study, finishing some paper work. All of sudden he felt something shift in the air.

"I wish that the Goblin King was here," a familiar voice- one that had haunted his dreams for years- called out. "Right now,"

"Sarah?" he gasped, he had not heard her voice since the night she had rejected him. He conjured a crystal and asked it to show him Sarah. His jaw clenched at the sight of his precious Sarah being accosted by a mortal boy.

"Well it looks like my precious needs my help." Jareth muttered.

So he took his mantle and left the castle in a puff of glitter.

Sarah's POV

She wondered where the Goblin King was.

"It doesn't look like your Goblin King is going to come save you." Jake sneered.

"He will come save me, just wait and see." Sarah retorted.

"We'll see about that Sarah," Jake replied and the next thing Sarah knew he had been torn away from her and thrown to the ground.

Sarah turned and saw the Goblin King standing next to her.

She noticed that Jareth looked as if no time had passed since last time she had seen was glad to see him.

Jareth's POV

"Hello Sarah," said Jareth. Jareth could tell she had grown up well and look more beautiful.

"Hello Goblin king," she replied quietly.

"Did this pathetic boy hurt you?" Jareth asked, he looked her over and noticed, much to his pleasure, that she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

"No Your Majesty, he didn't hurt me." Sarah replied, shaking her head.

"My name is Jareth, Sarah." He corrected her. "Feel free to use it."

"Alright," Sarah nodded. "Jareth, then,"

"So, what do you want me to do with repulsive little scab?" Jareth asked, gesturing to the man on the ground.

"I don't know; maybe take him to the labyrinth." Sarah suggested. "Teach him a lesson."

"Very well, precious thing." Jareth replied.

He waved his hand and Jake disappeared.

"Wait," Sarah called as he was about to leave "We need to talk; I have questions that I want answers to."

"Of course, precious," Jareth nodded. "But they will have to wait until next time."

And with that he vanished, back to the Underground, to deal with the scab who dared to touch what was his.

Sarah's POV

Alone again in the darkened parking lot Sarah turned around again and went up to her apartment. Once inside she set her purse down on the kitchen counter and went over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water which she took, along with her purse, into her bedroom.

Sarah changed into her pajama's and then went to her vanity table to brush her hair, determined not to think about what might have happened to her if Jareth hadn't answered her wish,she thought instead, about what the Goblin king was putting Jake through right now- whatever it was, she was certain it was less than he deserved.

Sarah finished brushing her hair and set her brush on the vanity table then she went over to her bed and read while she waited for sleep to claim her.

Jareth's POV

After leaving Sarah Jareth took Jake, as he understood the scab's name to be, to the hill at the edge of the labyrinth- the mortal man landed in a heap at Jareth's feet. The mortal scrambled to his feet and stared around, in disbelief.

"Where am I?" He demanded, turning back to Jareth.

"You are in my kingdom boy." Jareth informed him.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, as if he had only just noticed him.

"I am the Goblin King." Jareth told him.

"Yeah right?" Jake scoffed. "I'll bet you're some friend of Sarah's in on this rubbish, there's no such thing as goblins so there's no such thing as a goblin king."

"Oh, I am very real boy." Jareth assured him, and you need to be punished for hurting my Sarah,"

"She's not your Sarah." The mortal protested.

Jareth ignored him, continuing as if he had not spoken. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve my labyrinth or you will never see the light of day again."

"Thirteen hours," Jake echoed. "Right. I'll beat your labyrinth, it won't be that hard."

Jareth smirked. "Won't it? Thirteen hours, boy and time is short. Off you go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jake's POV

Jake started walking down to the labyrinth. He still thought it was a joke that was being played on him by Sarah and whoever else was helping her. He arrived at the labyrinth's outer wall and was now trying to figure out how to get into it.

'How am I supposed to get into this stupid labyrinth?' thought Jake as he searched for a door in the huge wall.

He shook his head and wondered if there was anyone around that could help him to get into the labyrinth.

Jareth's POV

Jareth could not believe that the pathetic mortal was telling him that he was not real. He conjured a crystal ball and looked into it to see that the repulsive scab had not got into the labyrinth.

"What a fool." Jareth muttered

He decided to go find Hogwart and have him help the idiot mortal get into the labyrinth. So he poofed out of the throne room, leaving a shower of glitter on the floor.

Hoggle's POV

Hoggle was busy spraying the fairies, when he sensed that he was not alone. He turned around and saw the Goblin King.

"What do you want, Your Majesty?" Hoggle asked.

"There is a mortal man at the outer wall of the labyrinth," Jareth told him. "I want you to help him to get inside."

"Yes Your Majesty." Hoggle nodded wondering why the king wanted him to let a mortal into the labyrinth. He looked up, intending to ask, but found that his Majesty had vanished.

Sarah's POV

It was late when Sarah woke the next morning. Panicking at the sight of the time Sarah leaped out of bed and began to dress for the day; however, just as she was pulling on her jeans, she noticed the date on the calendar by her vanity. Shaking her head at her own silliness, Sarah flopped back down on the mattress; she had the day off. Considering the fact that she was already almost fully dressed, Sarah decided that she might as well finish the job, and then wandered into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As she was frying bacon and scrambling some eggs, Sarah's thoughts turned to the Goblin King, and inevitably, whatever he was doing to Jake. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the details, but she knew that whatever Jake was going through, it probably wasn't good. She bit her lip as she dished up her meal; she didn't want Jake hurt, just for him to leave her alone- and possibly learn a lesson or two.

Jake's POV

Jake had looked everywhere for a way into the labyrinth and had not found one.

'This is getting me nowhere.' Jake thought, grinding his teeth in frustration. 'There is no way of getting into this Labyrinth!'

Jake started, but definitely didn't scream when something bumped into his foot. Looking down he sighed, relieved, at the sight of a small round rock only to stiffen once again as someone cleared his throat.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

A small man with brown wrinkly skin and a large nose stepped into view.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded.

"I'm Hoggle" said the little man. "And I am here to help you get into the labyrinth."

"And uh, what are you?" Jake asked, since the little man didn't look entirely human.

"I'm a dwarf." Hoggle informed him, in a tone which implied that it should be obvious.

Jareth's POV

Jareth was sitting on the window ledge and conjured a crystal ball. He looked into it (because we know what it is) and saw that the pathetic mortal was now inside the labyrinth.

He grinned to himself and dispelled the crystal. "Let the games begin."

Conjuring another crystal, Jareth bid it show him Sarah. His smile softened at the sight of her curled up on a sofa, her lovely nose buried in a book.

"Perhaps it's time I paid her a visit," he decided, and rose, dispelling that crystal too.

He told the goblins to keep an eye on the mortal in the maze and that he would be back later, then he poofed out of the throne room and left a shower of glitter on the floor.

Sarah's POV

Sarah stared unseeingly at her pages of her book; she couldn't help but think about Jareth, and wonder if he was going to show up.

"Hello Precious," came the Goblin King's deep velvet voice from the other side of the room.

Sarah raised her head and smiled at the blond fae who now stood by the fireplace. "Hello Jareth. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to see you," he told her. "And to answer some of your questions,"

"Would you like to sit down?" Sarah asked and set her book aside as Jareth moved to join her on the sofa. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you I am fine." Jareth replied.

"So how is Jake doing in the labyrinth?" Sarah asked, deciding it would probably be better to be direct.

Not well," Jareth replied, with a nasty grinning nastily. "The idiot could not even get into the labyrinth by himself- I had to send Higgle to help him."

"His name is Hoggle." Sarah corrected him, sternly.

"Yes, yes," Jareth nodded, completely ignoring her correction. "Either way, the boy is now inside the labyrinth. What is your next question, dear Sarah?"

Sarah was silent for a few moments as she tried to decide which of the million questions she had for her former enemy to ask next.

"That drugged peach?" Sarah began, slightly awkwardly. "What was that all about, and why did you make Hoggle give it to me?"

"It was a present," the King informed her. "And I had Hogwart give it to you because I knew you would not accept it from me."

Sarah opened her mouth to rebuke him for not answering her question, but Jareth cut across her.

"Perhaps you would like to visit my castle for a while, precious?" he said by way of invitation. "That way I can keep my eye on your would-be suitor's progress; and you can continue your little interrogation."

"If I do come with you now, do you promise to bring me back home when I'm ready to leave?"

"You have my word as king," Jareth vowed. "That I shall see you safely home as soon as you say the word."

"Then I'd love to see the labyrinth again," Sarah smiled.

"Come along then," Jareth grinned, offering his hand to help her up. Sarah took it and together they vanished from the apartment, leaving only a coating of glitter on the floor in their wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jake's POV

After some time Jake arrived at a fork in the road which split in two directions; after a few moments pause he chose the left hand path and set off down it.

A few minutes later Jake got the impression that he was back at the door he had come through.

'Am I going in circles?' Jake wondered.

To test this thought, he walked down the left hand path again, only to find himself back where he started again. A triumphant grin spread over his face at this small victory, Jake headed down the right hand path and further into the labyrinth.'

Jareth's POV

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room. He left Sarah's side and moved to lounge in his throne. He grinned, noticing that she had followed him and now hovered awkwardly before his throne.

"Where am I going to sit?" She asked nervously.

"Well, you can either sit next to me, or," and here his grin twisted into a teasing smirk. "On my lap,"

Sarah hesitated, as if contemplating what sitting in his lap might mean

Jareth conjured a crystal and checked on the stupid mortal that was running the labyrinth.

"Ah, no thank you," Sarah shook her head. "I think I'd prefer my own chair if it's all the same."

"Are you sure?" he asked, innocently, enjoying the becoming flush embarrassment now painted on her face.

"I'm sure," she told him, a little too firmly.

"Very well," he nodded. "It was worth a try."

Shrugging Jareth produced another crystal and dropped it beside his throne, creating a matching one for her use.

Sarah sat down in the throne that Jareth had conjured for her.

Sarah's POV

When Jareth told Sarah that she could sit next to him or on his lap, she was not sure what she wanted to do. She decided it was not a good idea to sit on his lap… for now.

So she chose to sit next to him and he conjured a throne next to his for her to sit on. She had decided what question she was going to ask him next.

"So, um…" Sarah began, folding her hands in her lap to keep them still. "About that peach

"What of it?" the King asked, patiently.

"The ball… where we danced…" she swallowed, thickly, "was it real?"

"It certainly was," Jareth told her, with a grin. "And I don't know about you but I had a marvellous time."

Sarah knew that she had to ask Jareth about why she could make crystals like those he made.

Jake's POV

Jake stared in disbelief at the third fork in the road he had come across in as many minutes. He was beginning to think that the labyrinth was nothing but forks in the road. This time he decided to take the right fork because he remembered what had happened the two previous times.

Jake began to walk down the right path and hoped it would get him somewhere. He began to wonder what he would be dealing with next in the labyrinth.

As he was figuring out which way to go, he heard someone say: "Ello" to him. Jake stopped in his tracks and looked around, but seeing nobody, he carried on.

Jareth's POV

Sarah's idiot would-be suitor had not made it very far into the labyrinth at all. Jareth shook his head and looked away from the crystal in his hand to the woman he loved, rolling the ball across his hands out of habit.

"How come I can make crystals like yours?" Sarah asked him, gesturing to the crystal in his hand.

Jareth blinked owlishly, stunned by this revelation. "What do you mean?"

Sarah told him about the time she had somehow managed to conjure a crystal. "How did I do that?" she asked, a note of panic entering her voice. "I shouldn't be able to do that, right?"

Jareth frowned. "Do you think you could conjure a crystal for me now Sarah?"

"I don't know if I can do it again, but I'm willing to try."

Sarah stared down at her hands, screwing up her face in concentration as she worked to produce a crystal. Before long, her efforts were rewarded with the appearance of a familiar glass orb in her hand.

Jareth's eyes widened at the sight of the crystal in her hand, it was, for all appearances, exactly like one of his.

"How am I able to make these?" Sarah asked him, again.

"I gave you certain powers," Jareth remarked. "I suppose that could be the reason that you can make crystals like me."

Jake's POV

Jake decided to sit down on the ground for a minute and rest while he figured out how he was going to get to the castle.

At that moment he heard someone say: "Ello" again.

"Who's there?" He looked around but did not see anyone.

'"Down here," said the voice.

Jake looked next to him and saw a blue worm wearing a red scarf.

"Were you the one that said hello to me?" Jake asked, staring at the little blue bug in disbelief.

"No" it said, brightly. "I said 'Ello' but that's close enough."

Jake blinked owlishly.

"Why don't you come inside and have a cup tea?" the worm asked him, suddenly.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" the worm replied.

"Yeah I'm sure," he told the worm. "Do you know which way to go?"

"There's an opening right in front of you." the worm told him, nodding at the solid wall opposite.

Jake walked forward and he passed through the wall.

"Don't go that way!" the worm called out, as Jake turned to go down the left hand passage.

"Never go that way."

Jake shrug his shoulders and he went the other way.

"That way would have taken him straight to the castle." said the worm to himself as turned to crawl back into his home for a cup of tea with the Missus.

Jareth's POV

Jareth told Sarah that he could teach her how to control her magic.

"Why would I need to learn how to control it?" Sarah demanded, sounding slightly hysterical.

"If you do not learn to control your magic you may accidentally hurt someone, or yourself," Jareth told her, matter-of-factly. "All magic users must learn to control their powers; that is simply the way of things,"

"I should let you teach me how to control my magic." Sarah nodded.

Jareth was shocked that Sarah was actually willing to let him teach her to control her magic.

"Now, I have to go and pay a visit to the idiot in the labyrinth." Jareth said. And when I return I will take you home.

So saying he conjured a crystal and dropped it to the floor. He disappeared from the throne room and left the floor covered with glitter.

Sarah's POV

Alone in the throne room, Sarah thought about what Jareth said about teaching her how to control her magic. She realized that Jareth was not as bad as she had thought. She knew that she would be seeing Jareth more with him teaching her how to control her magic.

Sarah conjured another crystal and asked it to show her Jareth. The crystal shimmered and then she could see the Goblin King talking with Jake in the labyrinth.

 **A/N** I am looking for another Beta to help me with my labyrinth stories on here!


	13. Author's Note

**Author Note**

This is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus for now.

I did have chapters 13 and 14 wrote but then i decided to rewrite some area's in them.

It will take a little bit longer before i will be posting them up.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
